wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Daisy
Baby Daisy is the baby version of Princess Daisy. Her first appearance was in Mario Kart Wii. She was most likely created because multiple other characters already had a baby counterpart (Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach). A common characteristic to Baby Daisy across all of her appearances includes her signature wink. Baby Daisy tends to wink happily with one or both eyes when something exciting happens (when she gets selected, or when she performs a trick). Personality Baby Daisy is an exaggerated version of her adult counterpart. While Princess Daisy is indeed an enthusiastic, boisterous and jovial character, Baby Daisy is an unstoppable ball of energy. Her tomboyish streak is more obvious with her love of competition and loud voice. Baby Daisy speaks in an incoherent voice but there is always energy in her words. Like Princess Daisy, Baby Daisy loves competing but cannot stand losing. If luck isn't in her favor, she'll speak in a more whiny and upset voice. Relationships Baby Peach- According to Lakitu in Mario Super Sluggers, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy were playing hide-and-seek in Peach's Garden until Bowser Jr. scared them. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers as well. They are also seen together in Mario Kart Wii's Congratulations screen after unlocking every character. Since Peach and Daisy as adults are best friends, it's possible they have been best friends since they were infants. Baby Mario- Baby Daisy and Baby Mario share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. As adults, Mario and Daisy are friends. Baby Luigi- The Mario Kart Wii PRIMA Guide confirms the two have a relationship and they have great chemistry in Super Sluggers. There is a giant golden statue of them dancing together in Mario Kart Wii's Daisy Circuit, meaning they have probably known each other from a very young age. The Wii PRIMA Guide states that Baby Daisy use to ride with Baby Luigi until he got intimidated by her. Yoshi- Yoshi and Baby Daisy have good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers, despite Baby Daisy not appearing in any of the Yoshi games. Bowser Jr.- In Mario Super Sluggers, Bowser Jr. was said to have scared Baby Daisy while she was playing hide-and-seek with Baby Peach, causing Baby Daisy to lose her rattle. ' Princess Daisy'- Baby Daisy is the baby version of Princess Daisy, and the two can be seen together in the games they both appear in. They are both on the Peach Monarchs team in Mario Super Sluggers. It could be assumed they are on good terms, seeing as they are the same person. Appearances Trivia * Despite the fact that Daisy has bigger eyes than Peach and Rosalina, Baby Daisy's eyes are smaller than Baby Peach's and Baby Rosalina's eyes. * Baby Daisy is the second Mario character to have been specifically created for a Mario Kart game, after Toadette and before Pink Gold Peach and Baby Rosalina. * Baby Daisy is one of two babies who have yet to appear in the Yoshi's Island series, the other is Baby Rosalina. * Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, All the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center. es:Bebé Daisy